degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassilover22/Eclare chapter 1
Hey guys, SO i have made a new character. A girl named Sam (aka. Samantha Reed) I have also made Clare a more tough character. In my story she has come out of her shell and isnt afraid to stand up to Fitz. Eli's POV: I arrived to Degrassi and walked straight to my first class, science. My bud Adam walked through the door about fifteen minutes after me. I pointed to the desk across from mine. "Hey dude, thanks for saving me a seat" Adam spoke. "No problem" I replied. We started a long conversation about the new episode of viral wars that aired last night. Our conversation ended when the bell rang, Nearly causing Adam to wet himself. Clare's POV: I was freaking out, i was going to be late for school on the first day! I finished brushing my teeth and hurried to the kitchen where my mom was half asleep. We walked quickly to the car and she sped so i wouldnt be to late. When we arrived I jumped out of the car and hurried to find my locker. I saw a girl at the locker that had the same number that my locker was supposed to have. She had long straight chesnut colored hair, Her eyes were a dark misterious brown and she wore Skinny jeans with a black shirt and black vest, She had a long dangly skull necklace. I figured she was my locker partner. She walked up to me, i guess she noticed me starring akwardly at her. She was very friendly, "Hey, you must be Clare. Im Sam, your locker partner." "Thats me... Nice to meet you" i replied as i began placing books in order on the top shelf. She handed me my Algebra book and asked if she could walk me to class since we had this class together. I nodded and gave a slight grin. I started asking her questions like "Did you just transfer here? Where are you originally from? Do you know anyone that goes to the school?" She replied "yes... Im from New Jersey... And yes i do know one person, Adam. He is grade above us and i have liked him since the 2nd grade." She explained to me about how and where her and Adam first met. She was a very open person. We arrived to our class before she could finish telling me the whole story about Adam. She sat down at an empty desk and i sat at the one behind her. The teacher walked into the room and welcomed up with a long and boring speech. Eli's POV: The bell finally began to ring and me and Adam raced out the class. I nearly tripped over some girl knocked her to the ground as all her books slid a couple inches away from her. I got up not realizing what happend and I gathered her books and handed them to her. I couldnt help but notice her Dazling baby blue eyes and her plump pink lips. I just starred at her beauty until I heard Adam say "Eli" I finaly came back to reality and practicaly studdard as i tried to apologize. Another girl came running towards us "Clare! Are you okay?" The girl said "Yeah, Im fine" Clare replied. I just stood there right infront of her speechless. Sam's POV: I couldnt help but notice the boy who couldnt keep his eyes off Clare. And after i helped clare up i looked at him and right next to him stood Adam. A huge grin crossed my face as i said "ADAM!" "Hey Sam!" he replied We both stood there until he introduced his friend to me and clare. Eli's POV: Adam introduced me to the shy girl "Eli, This is Sam.. Sam Eli" "H-hey" i managed to blurp out. Starting to stare at the blue eyed girl again Sam smiled and grabbed her by the arm "Adam this is Clare, Clare Adam and his friend Eli" Her face lit up as she said hi. I halfway grinned then looked at the floor then back up to Clare. She blushed then opened her mouth... "Well Sam we better get to class" "Ya, It was nice meeting you Eli" Sam said. And they turned and walked away. Clare's POV: I couldnt stop seeing that face in my head, His bright green eyes and Dark hair that left you barely able to see his eyebrows. He reminded me a male version of Sam. She sighed "Did you notice that Eli couldnt keep his eyes off u!?" I smiled and blushed "He was pretty cute" she jokingly said and we laughed. Eli's POV: The rest of the morning was pretty slow. And me and Adam only had three classes together. two in the morning and one right after lunch. The lunch bell finally went off and i walked back to my locker where Adam was waiting for me. I opened my locker and grabbed an apple and we headed for the cafiteria. I looked over and saw Clare and Sam with lunch bags in thier hands, They were laughing so hard i was surprised they could breathe. Me and Adam walked outside to a table under a shady tree. I heard Adam talking loudly to someone. "Come sit over here" Is the only thing i heard him say right before i looked over. I saw Sam and Clare coming right towards us. My heart raced like crazy. Clare's POV: Lunch was going great Sam sat across from adam and i sat across from Eli. I didnt look at him until lunch was almost over, I had to many butterflies that were filtering my stomach. "Clare has 11th grade advanced English" Sam was telling Adam "So do me and Eli" I saw Eli look down with a huge grin on his face so i knew he had heard Sam. I got up and said my goodbyes to everyone and walked back into the school. (ANY IDEAD FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER?) Category:Blog posts